


Dream A Little

by JesslynKR



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daydreaming, Flash Fic, Gen, Rain
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: Tentang Mai dan mimpi-mimpinya.
Kudos: 3





	Dream A Little

**Dream A Little**

_Kalau aku besar nanti, aku ingin menjadi astronot!_

Itu kala dirinya masih berusia 5 tahun.

_Hiks, kalau begitu aku mau jadi dokter hewan... biar bisa nyembuhin teman-teman Shiro-chan._

Itu katanya saat dirinya berusia 10 tahun, tepat kala kucing liar yang baru ia pungut minggu lalu mati karena penyakit.

_Ah, aku juga bingung mau jadi apa. Yang penting masuk SMA dulu deh._

Itu katanya waktu ia menginjak kelas 3 SMP. Bingung dengan pilihan sekolah yang ditawarkan oleh ayahnya. _Terserahmu, ayah cuma memberi saran._ Padahal ia berharap langsung didaftarkan saja ke sekolah manapun.

_Sekarang, aku mau jadi apa?_

Mai menghirup kopi panasnya di pinggir jendela, tepat ketika hujan deras membasahi Tokyo malam ini. Memikirkan tentang masa depan, impian, cita-cita, atau tantangan di masa depan.

Haah, Mai pusing.

Mai pernah membayangkan dirinya dengan profesi ini itu. Idol lah, _patisserie_ lah, Youtuber profesional lah, pengacara lah, guru TK lah. Semuanya hanya angan yang lewat sekelibat di pikirannya. Tak ada yang sampai muluk-muluk ia pikirkan, kecuali satu hal.

Mai sudah ditawari beasiswa kuliah fotografi oleh wali kelasnya. Kalau boleh jujur, hal itu juga membayanginya. Tanpa sadar juga Mai belakangan menjadi gemar bermain dengan kamera ponselnya atau kamera DSLR milik sang kakak—dipinjam tanpa izin, tentu. Semakin terobsesi juga untuk belajar teknik mengambil foto.

Haaah. Mai menghela napas panjang. Mencoret-coret buku kosong di mejanya yang dijadikan sebagai jurnal, sementara mug di pinggirnya masih mengeluarkan uap panas.

_Hujan masih turun deras._

_Dan Mai masih menjadi seorang pemimpi._

**-end?-**


End file.
